<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens to us? by SwiftieReylo13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379524">What happens to us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieReylo13/pseuds/SwiftieReylo13'>SwiftieReylo13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Romance Novel, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieReylo13/pseuds/SwiftieReylo13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben didn’t die at the end of TROS. He went back to the resistance base with Rey, but in order to gain trust and place within this wary group they must keep their relationship a secret. That is until they can’t any longer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe and Rey - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of crumbling rubble echoed throughout the chamber of the Sith. Palpatine was gone, Rey had finally saved the galaxy and her friends. She gazed upwards to the sky, watching the resistance defeating the remaining star destroyers. Her sabers slipped through her fingers and clattered to the cold stone floor. Eyes closed, her body crumpled on the ground, finally succumbing to the overuse of the force.</p><p>There was nothing for a little while, no sound or light, until Rey felt a warmth encompassing her limp frame, and arms wrapped around her torso. Breath returned to her lungs and she sat up gasping. Hazel eyes met hers, followed by a warm smile. <br/>‘Ben.’ she whispered, grasping his hand in hers. Rey could no longer deny her feelings towards him. He was not suffocated by the pain he had when he was Kylo Ren, and he had accepted that there was a balance needed in the force. The power of the bond pulsed between them and Rey pressed her lips to his, feeling him return the kiss eagerly.</p><p>Breaking apart, they looked at each other, and then at their rapidly collapsing surroundings. Ben looked pale and dizzy from straining to revive Rey. She looped her arm around his waist and he rested his on her shoulders. They appreciated how nice it was to be this close and not fighting for once. Resistance ships were continuing to fight and Rey knew she had to make it to Luke’s old X-Wing fighter so the others knew she was okay. </p><p>They finally emerged from the pit of the Sith and made their way over to the waiting X-Wing, a little rusty, but working. There was barely enough room for her and Ben inside. He sat on the seat, and she positioned herself on his lap so they could both fit. It was snug, but Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his face into her shoulder. Rey twisted and stroked the top of his head in understanding. </p><p>‘What are we going to do Rey?” Ben whispered  against her body. <br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“About this, about me, about us?” <br/>“It will be fine, I know the resistance might be reluctant, but you saved me! I was dead and you didn’t have to but you brought me back, and Ben Solo.” She said gently.<br/>Ben looked at her, “They might accept me, but if they think there’s anything between us they might doubt you and me. I’m not sure I can go back with my mother gone either. I never made it right.”<br/>Rey put her fingers under his chin and tilted his face up so his lips met hers, “Listen to me, your mother forgave you. She knew you would choose the right thing, and she’s always there, in the force. And us, well no one needs to know just yet, we can get them used to your presence first.”<br/>He nodded, accepting that they would need to take things slowly to make people trust him. <br/>“We’d better get going. They’ll be looking for me.” Rey stated, switching the X-Wing’s power on. </p><p>The fighter soared into the smoky air and rejoined the rest of the fleet in leaving Exegol. </p><p>It was a silent flight back to the base, neither one of the pair was familiar with the close contact, so they spent the time just appreciating being near each other. <br/>“We are nearly back. I’ll get out first so they don’t shoot you on sight or think that you’ve kidnapped me.”, Rey stated seriously. She could see that all the other fighters were nearly at the base and that they would be the last to arrive.</p><p>Forests came into close view and Rey found a clearing to land in, trying not to get distracted by the warm hand resting on her leg. All around the X-Wing were celebrating resistance fighters. She took a deep breath and opened the cockpit. Poe and Finn spotted her and shouted her name. They went silent as soon as they saw who she was sharing the fighter with. <br/>Running over to her they shouted, “Rey are you okay? Did he hurt you?”. <br/>Poe raised his blaster, pointing it at Ben’s head as he exited the fighter. <br/>‘No Poe. It’s okay. He saved me. He’s with us now.”<br/>Rey could see that Poe was reluctantly lowering his weapon, not bold enough to go against the powerful Jedi.<br/>“Well, if he puts one foot out of line that’ll be it for Ren.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey has to explain what happened on Exegol and Ben tries to fit in and gain trust within the resistance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn wrapped his arms around Rey. “I thought you were dead. I knew you were dead. What happened?”, he muttered. Ben stood there awkwardly, trying not to feel jealous. Rey turned to him and said, “I need to talk alone with Finn, go with Poe, he will find you some clothes that aren’t black.”</p><p>In his mind he heard her send another message.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be jealous, he’s just a friend. I need to tell him about Palpatine and Exegol. I won’t mention the kiss. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, just i’d like to talk later, away from everyone. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Rey walked off with Finn. Both were relieved that the fight was finally over and neither were being hunted by the First Order. <br/>“What happened with Palpatine, Rey?”, Finn asked softly. <br/>Rey took a deep breath and started,  <br/>“I went to him, he tried to force me to kill him and become Empress to save the resistance. I was about to do it when Ben showed up. We fought but he drained our life sources. We were separated and I heard the voices of all the Jedi of the past. I had all their power. When Palpatine tried to kill me again I turned his own power on him and ended him.”</p><p>”Why did he want you to become empress?”, Finn questioned. <br/>“I didn’t know before, but I’m a Palpatine. I was his granddaughter.” <br/>Finn stared at her in shock, “Rey you’re nothing like him, but that lightning when you destroyed the transporter, was that Palpatine’s? And how come I felt you die if you killed him?”. <br/>She sighed, “It is his power, but I will never use it again. You must be force sensitive? Is that what you’ve been wanting to tell me because I did die. Ben used the force to bring me back. He’s really changed.”<br/>“I think I am. It’s quite hard to understand but I know things I shouldn’t know.”</p><p>”Dont worry I’ll teach you.”, Rey stated.</p><p>“I suppose I’ll have to trust Kylo Ren now, if he saved you.”, he said, disconcerted.</p><p>”It might help if you started calling him Ben.”, Rey laughed.</p><p>*<em>later that evening after the celebrations*</em></p><p>
  <em>I want to see you. </em>
</p><p>Rey heard Ben asking for her in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By your tent.<br/></em>
</p><p>Rey made her way over to her tent, she could still hear the celebrations in the distance. Ben was dressed in navy trousers and a brown tunic top. It made him look softer and kinder. She couldn’t help but admire the way his hair was swept over his face. <br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t think I can stay here Rey. It’s too weird. It doesn’t feel right.</p><p>”Can you try? For me? All my friends are here. They are my family.”, She sighed. </p><p>Ben nodded reluctantly and she made her way closer to him. </p><p>”I’m here for you. And I think Finn might be coming round too. How was Poe?”, she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.</p><p>”He was reasonably civil to me. Didn’t say much, but can’t really blame him.” <br/><br/></p><p>“It will get better. And when everyone learns who you really are we can tell them about us.”</p><p>Rey tilted her face up and pressed her lips to his. He responded, deepening the kiss and she reached up to run her hands through his hair. Soon they heard voices making their way back to their beds. They separated quickly, Ben walked off to find a spare camp bed, so they didn’t create suspicion. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>I love you. <br/></em>
</p><p>Rey smiled at that. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>I love you too. See you tomorrow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>